New Vampire
by babywerte123
Summary: Elena has a 16 year old sister named Max, whom Damon falls in love with. But what happens when Damon needs the cure for Tyler Lockwood's bite and only Max knows  that Katherine took it. Damon compells Max into telling him and he changes her.She didn't wan
1. Chapter 1

"Hello",he purrs into my neck.

I become irritated,"Just stop! I'm not going to tell you where it is!".

My heart pumped loud in my chest.

Damon leaned closer and whispered,"Are you sure, Max?".

My heart wheezed. Being Elena's sister wasn't getting any easier.

"Yes",I stutter,"I'm not going to tell you where Katherine put the cure to your bite!".

In a second, I was pressed up against the wall and Damon was looking at me with his fangs out.

My heart just kept pumping. He wouldn't... would he?

He looked me in the eye,"Tell me where the cure is".

I close my eyes. Theres no way he can compel me.

He gets so close forcing me to open my eyes and snarls,"Where is the cure?".

My mind goes blank.

**Damon's point of view**

I need that stupid cure to get rid of that werewolf bite! Elena's little sister,Max, won't tell me where it is. Why not? I haven't offended her little 16 year old little self... well yet. Does she want me to die? Gr.. I need the cure.

I finally saw that my compulsion on her worked. HEr mind was blank.

"Now",I say smoothly. "Where is the cure?".

She responds mono tone,"Katherine has it. She left with it and put in her suitcase."

I let go of her. You know what she probably won't remember this so...

Max chokes standing up,"What did you do to me?"

I grin,"I compelled you".

"Then why are you still here?"she asked snarling.

Oh!She's fiesty. I guess thats why your going to change her into a vampire? Because you love her?

"For what I'm about to do",I say smiling in that way that make girls shake.

"What?", she started, but I was already there pressing my blood into her mouth.

She choked looking up at me with hateful eyes.

What happens next. I kill her.

"This isn't going to hurt sweetie",I say and grab her head between my hands.

Just when I was about to do it. I hear a voice cry out,"Damon, NO!".

**Elena's point of view**

No! Damon captured Max because he wanted the cure and she knew where it was! And now, crazier over the three months, he's come to love her! My sister!

I see him sticking his hands on her head and I scream,"Damon,NO!".

Stefan lunged at Damon, but it was to late.

You could her head splitting from a mile away.

"No!",I scream and run down to her on my knees.

Damon looks at me with blood on his mouth.

"What? Now she'll live forever. What's the big deal?".

I looked at him coldly with crying eyes,"What's the big deal? She didn't want this life Damon! I didn't want her to either!".

Damon looks hurt, but shrugs.

Stefan holds Damon in a choking embrace"What the H!ll?

Damon chuckled.

"Yu caused Elena and Max pain!",Stefan snarled.

"Oh, for a good cost though",Damon smiles.

I whisper,"She'll wake up soon."'

Damon says,"I'll carry her to the boarding house",

Stefan snarled meaning he would.

1 hour later

**Max's point of view**

What the heck?Where am I? I look around and see Stefan and Elena sitting in one side of the room and... Damon in the other. What happened? Why am I at the boarding house?

I sit up and realize that I was on a couch. Stefan heard and came over.

"How you feeling?",he asked.

"Fine",I groan."What happened?".

Stefan goes silent and Damon waves his hand smiling evily.

Elena walked over."Damon compelled you to tell him where the cure was and he turned you".

She stifled a sob at the end.

"What?",I whisper.

I hate Damon Salvatore.

So much.

And then, to my surprise, I cried and Elena hugged me.

Stefan nodded and left dragging Damon with him.

Elena whispered to me,"It's okay, what are you afraid of?"

I reply with bitter tears,"Becoming a monster".

She hugs me harder.

**Stefan's point of view**

I listened to her say the last words,"Becoming a monster".

I suddenly looked at Damon who became mad.

"Am I a monster?",he asked laughing.

"Yes, Damon, you are",I say coldly. For what he did to Max.

Suddenly, I was up against the wall held by Damon.

I threw him of me.

"Brother,"he laughed,"Max will be mine!".

He left.

I went back into the room to check on them.

When I got into the room, I saw Max drinking some blood.

My blood went cold.

Elena looked at him,"Relax it's animal blood".

I relaxed and came over to Max.

"You okay?",I ask.

She nodded.

Elena asked me,"We should go home."

"No",I say. "It's to dangerous".

"Stefan. Please",Elena begged and Max nodded in agreement.

"Okay",my voice came out husky.

1 hour later

**Max's point of view**

Elena walked inside.

I told her"I'll be in in a second".

She nodded and went inside.

I trudged my way slowly to the house. when something suddenly grabbed me.

A hand flew over my mouth.

"Don't scream",Damon said.


	2. Chapter 2

I didn't scream, but I was angry. What was he doing here?  
>He pulled me along to a car,probably his.<p>

Once he let go of my wrist, I tried to use my speed to get to the house, but he was there and grabbed both of my wrists.

"Come on",he said obviously trying to hold me because of my new strength.

"Huh No",I say and struggle more making him sweat.

"Why not?",he said smiling.

"Because I don't like you",I said honestly still struggling.

Somehow, After about 2 minutes I ended up in the car because I wan't strong enough.

He started driving and I growled.

"What?",he asked looking in the review mirror,"Feisty one much?"

"No",I grumble and look out the window.

A couple minutes later I ask,"So where are we going?"

Damon smiled a bit evil,"A bar in Georgia, then a club, then a carnival".

I winced,"Didn't you take Elena to that bar?"

He smiled,"I sure did".

I sigh,"Since I'm here, Can I ask you questions?".

He narrows his eyes in the review mirror,"It depends."

"Okay",I start"Favorite color?"

He laughs,"Seriously?"

I laugh a little and nod.

"It's going to have to be ooohhh... I'll say red".

It continued like that for half the trip until he asked me questions, which made my face go red sometimes.

"Favorite flower?",he asked smiling.

"Red rose",I said smiling.

"Are you a virgin?",he asked trying not to crack up.

If I could go red,I would have.

He laughed so hard accidently honking the horn.

"Oh my god! Deer!",I scream pointing in the darkness.

Damon brakes the car and choked.

"What where?",he asked squinting his eyes.

I laugh,"Theres no deer."

That should get back at him for asking that question.

1 hour later

I hop out of the car next to Damon.

"You coming?",he asked at the bar door.

"M.. Nah",I say. Honestly I prefer home.

He came by and swept me up bringing me into the club.

Wow. That was fast.

We both sit down at the bar.

He talked to the waiter,"I'll have two bloody maries".

He smiled at me.

I looked at him mouth open.

"It's not actual blood is it?"

"Yep",he said and reached for our drinks the waiter just put down.

I gulp,"What type is it?".

He smiles,"Human. Here".

He hands me mine.

"I'm not drinking it",I say, but then I smell it. That scent. My teeth were probing in my mouth.

"Come on",he groans."Why not?"

"I don't want to be out of control".

"I won't let you",Damon said.

I raise my eyebrows.

"Please,I'm no that evil!".

"Okay",I say.

Damon smiles."Cheers",he says.

I took a sip with my eyes closed.

Oh my goodness.

Total heaven in a glass.

I drank the whole thing and the fire that burned in my throat was gone.

Damon smiled at me,"I told you that you would like it".

Just then, a phone rang, and I realized it was mine in Damon's pocket.

"Here",he said handing it to me smiling.

I answered it,"Hello?",I asked.

"Oh thank god!",I heard Elena cry out on the other end.

"Where are you?",she asked frantically.

"Some bar in Georgia, I'm fine",I said to her.

"WITH WHO?",she bellowed, but she knew the answer.

"Damon",I said.

She went crazy on the other line,"Are you okay?".

"Yeah."I say.

"Come home",she said frantically.

"Well,I can't",I said looking at Damon who had a smile plastered to his face.

"PUT DAMON ON THIS PHONE RIGHT NOW!",she screamed into it.

I handed it to Damon.

"Hello?",he asked smoothly.

"What have you down to my sister Is she okay? Did you poison her?",Elena was going crazy.

"I have done nothing to your sister. She's fine and I didn't poison her",Damon said chuckling.

"BRING HER HOME!",Elena bellowed.

"No can do!',he said and hung up.

"Come on Kiddo",he said. "We're going to a club!".

Minutes later

"Damon, this is for adults",I squint looking at the sign that said 22+

"So?",he asked."I'm 152",he said smiling.

"Well I'm not",I said.

"But you will be",he said and pulled me into the club.

I sat on a stool watching Damon dance on the floor, but then suddenly found myself on the floor.

He dragged me on.

"Your supposed to dance!",he said to me.

"Not happening!",I said though I was laughing.

He twirls me,"Come on",he said.

"Fine",I laugh. I danced with him for a while and then he went up to the stage.

My eyes bugged out of my head.

He started singing I like it by Pitbull and some other guy and he kept looking at me.

Girls heads swiveled towards me jealous.

I blushed.

When he was done, he dragged me to the carnival.

We stopped at the Monster Rider. The biggest roller coaster at the carnival.

"Scared?",he asked smiling.

No",I laughed and then to his surprise, I dragged him on it.

Afterwords, we laughed buying our picture that had a picture of me smiling and Damon screaming.

"That has to be my first time on those",he said dizzyly, but smiling.

We went on a couple more and then to my silly surprise, he wanted to ride the merry go round.

:Seriously?",I asked laughing.

He shrugged as we went on.

To my laughing delight and surprise he called,"Weeeee!", the whole time.

After that, he took me to the firework show.

We were on a bridge.

"Tinkerbell lady goes poof with her wand",Damon said explaining to me what happens.

The fire works started.

"Wow",I whispered."Their beautiful."

"Not as beautiful as you",he murmured.

He placed his lips on mine.

They were so soft.

It was like heaven, except better.

I kissed him lightly back to his surprise and delight.

We just stood there kissing while fireworks burst.


	3. Chapter 3

Pretty much after the fireworks, my eyes slammed.

I just remember leaning my head on Damon's shoulder.

**Damon's point of view**

I stroked her hair that came of her sleeping head.

I found it humorous that she fell asleep.

Then,I sighed and pressed her close to my body in a hug.

Now, I know what it's like to have a love of your own.

To bad it never lasts.

I pick her up gently and rush to the car in a vampire-like way.

I set her down gently in the passenger seat and start to drive the car.

I look in the review mirror to look at her the whole way to her house.

Why couldn't my perfection last, but Stefan's could?

Stefan and Elena would kill me if they knew what I shared with Max, but it was worth a go.

I parked the car and watched Max's eyes twinkle open and a frantic Elena coming towards the car.

Jeesh.I roll my eyes. Over protective much?

Max sees Elena and looks at me surprised,"Well I gotta go, ", she whispers so only I could hear.

Her last words tinged me deeply,"Love you".

She left running to Elena.

I drove of going back to Stefan and home.

When I walked through the door, I knew something wrong, but I wasn't expecting Stefan coming out and choking me against the wall.

"What the h!ll little brother!",I exclaim at him grabbing his wrist letting my veins throb.

"What did you do to Max?",he hissed and let me go.

"Well",I say smiling that smile that makes people go mad and walk over to the counter to get some scotch.

"I took her to a bar, a club, a carnival, and took her home", I said sipping the liquid out of the bottle pationately.

Stefan growled,"And?"

"Ahh",I say taking the bottle out of mouth,"She had fun".  
>I wasn't going to tell him about our mini firework party.<p>

Stefan growled and left, probably to check on Max and Elena.

I felt alone with my scotch bottle.

**Max's point of view**

**"**Max, are you okay? What happened? Did he hurt you? Did Damon...?",Elena trailed of panicked.

I stuck a finger in the air,"I'm fine, We went to a bar, a club, and a carnival. He didn't hurt me, and Damon what?",I say in a big breath.

Elena looked at me then gaped,"I'm glad your okay".

"Me to",I said honestly. But I kind of wasn't. I was in love with Damon Salvatore.

Stefan popped out of no where,"Are you okay?",he asked.

"I'm fine",I said repeating the lie that I told Elena.

He nods and grabs my arm leading me to the kitchen.

He spoke to Elena,"Get some sleep. I'm going to talk with Max".

Elena nodded and left to her room.

"Are you okay, Max?",he asked looking at me.

This time he asked because he knew I wasn't.

"No",I admitted sitting down.

"What did he do to you?",Stefan said through clenched teeth.

I sigh,"I fell in love with him, is what happened."

Stefan gaped speechless,"What?".

Though I know he heard fine.

"Max, how?",he asked angry.

"He's a docile creature and one with a good heart if you get to know him",I said defending him.

Stefan outraged just ran to Elena's room.

"What did you do Max?",I muttered to myself.

"What you did was fall in love with me",a voice said from behind me.

I looked from behind me and saw Damon.

"Damon!",I exclaim.

He waved his hands,"It's me!".

I just sat there on a stool looking dumbfounded.

And then he's right beside my side in a second.

"You know this won't work, right?",I ask him.

He snorts, "It'll work if I say it will".

I look at him.

He swoops down and plants a sweet kiss on my lips.

I kiss him back.

I heard foot steps and I immdeately pulled back.

Elena came down crying,"He's gone."

"Who?",Damon asked.

"Stefan. Katherine gave the potion to her own uses and now Stefan's gave himself under Klaus's control in order to get Damon's cure,"Elena cried handing Damon a little red bottle.


	4. Chapter 4

We all gaped and then heard a crash and scream from upstairs.

We all rushed up in time to see Jeremy looking at his two dead girlfriends.

Anna and Vicki.

Jeremy looked at Elena,"What the h!ll is going on?".

Elena whispered through her brown hair,"It's the curse since Bonnie brought you back to life".

I gaped at them and then Vicki spoke out harshly,"Hello? Who staked me? Stupid h!ll is as toasty as a little burnt toaster!"

Damon ignored her and looked at Anna,"What happened to you?"

"Burnt up in flames",she grimaced and then she looked at me and gasped.

"Who turned you?"

I look at Damon icily.

Somehow, she got the memo.

She looked at horrified and continued,"Well, we know who's the dumbest here."

He choked her against the wall,"Never call me stupid!"

She laughed a choked laugh,"Remember I have time on you".

He crumpled to the floor hurt.

She stopped and looked at everybody,"Start from the begining, please".

We all told her the story including Jeremy dating Bonnie.

Anna smiled weakly,"Thats good Jer. Thought you wouldn't heal to easily."

She smiled.

Vicki, on the other hand, went raving made,"How could you Jer? After what we had!"

"I'm sorry Vick",he said honestly.

"You should be",she spat.

"Okay",I say.

"Back to point. Stefan".

"Oh, right",everybody echoed and Elena looked at me gratefully.

"We have to save him",I said.

"Duh?",Damon said rolling his eyes making me want to punch him.

On the thought, why not?

I striked out my fist, which caught him by surprise, and cracked his nose.

Everybody stared at me and Damon.

Damon cursed in some weird ancient language and looked at me,"We have to save him."

He mimicked.

I gave him a glare that made him shut up,"Theres plenty more where that came from." I held my fist up.

He held up his hands,"Okay lets save Stefan. Woopdy doo".

**Outside point of view of Klaus and Stefan**

"See that pretty one?",Klaus asked pointing to a small little blonde in a short, red mini skirt. "Yeah",Stefan said his voice sounding hoarse. "She's a darling",Klaus said smiling. "She could be yours as long as you share". Stefan looked away ashamed and then looked back fangs pointed. "Thats the spirit",Klaus patted his back and you could hear one long scream echo through the woods from a girl.

**Max's point of view**

So, we all decided to come up with a plan to save Stefan tommorow since it was midnight. I sighed opening my bedroom door and then let out a scream.

4 hours later

Oh my god. Where am I?

I looked around and realized it as a mini apartment with... Oh god.

Klaus and Stefan sitting in a corner.

"Oh good the little birds awake",Klaus said and came over.

My eyes go wide,"Don't touch me."

Stefan snorts,"He wouldn't do that. Would you?"

"Most definately not",Klaus clucked smiling."My dear though, you are quite easy to knock out."

I respond bitterly,"Yeah. So what am I doing here?"

Klaus shook his head sadly,"Ah. trying to cut down to the chase, dove?"

"Duh?",I ask.

"Well, alright. Heres the thing. That little bottle I gave to Damon wasn't really my blood. I lied to Stefan and now your friend or should I say boyfriend is going to die."

I look at him,"And?

He laughs,"Oh, you are the spunky one. I will give you an actual bottle if you join my side."

I look at him,"How do I know you won't lie?"

He slit his wrist and let it drain into a bottle.

"There."

"Okay, how do I join your side?",I ask knowing if I didn't I would die and so would Damon.

"Smart choice. You simply do what Stefan did. Drink human blood."

My mind pounded. Human blood? Nooo..., but what came out was a whisper,"Okay,I'll do it."

"Good girl",he said and tossed me a red package.

I tore it open and drank it down scared.

He tossed one after another until my stomache felt like it would blow.

"No more",I moaned and barfed a fountain of blood on the beige carpet.

"Incredible",Klaus mused. "Human blood doesn't drive you insane. Your immune to it".

He tossed me one more red package.

"Just to see",he smiled.

"No",I said and ended up chucking some more.

"Drink it",he said compelling me into doing it.

I drank it and then came to my senses and groaned.

"Stefan take this to Damon",Klaus said handing Stefan the bottle.

In a flash, Stefan was gone.

Blah! "I hate you",I whispered through blood coming out of my mouth.

He crouched down,"All the better my dear".

**Damon's point of view**

We have to save Stefan! Well no duh? Max could sometimes point out the way to obvious. Then, she punched me, which was so not called for, but the only reason that I didn't get her back because well... It turned me on. A girl that likes to fight. Only a couple of those every century two. I sipped the cold vodka out of my shot glass and poured another one. I caught something move in the corner of my eye... fast... to fast. I hop to my feet,"Max, is that you?". I said rolling my eyes until a voice came out and said,"No, even better brother." I whirl to see Stefan holding a red little bottle until I realized that in a flash it was in my hands. I looked at Stefan,"Why did you come back and who told you to bring a second bottle? It's not like someones dying." Stefan sighed leaning against the wall,"Your wrong brother. Look at your arm." Okay so I was tempted to look at my arm. I did and to my surprise, it was still swollen with purple and green veins. "Sh!t!", I mutter. Stefan smiles,"Second ones not fake." I look at the tiny red bottle and brought it to my lips greedily. I drank the whole thing and the bite on my arm seemed less swollen. I knew that there was a price for that bottle, but I really wasn't in the mood for caring, but I asked anyway bored,"So which humty dumpty diddy head sacrificed something for that?" Stefan smiled,"You haven't seen Max, have you?" My blood ran cold, when he said that. "No. Why should I have?", I asked, but I knew the answer already. She was with Klaus. Stefan laughed and was gone before the thought occured to me to chase him down.

**Max's point of view**

So yeah, I just laid there choking while Klaus looked at me fascianted.

I guess he's never known anyone who's immune to blood.

He finally spoke,"You done choking dove?"

He chuckled.

I was just shivering there after I was over the choking part.

I managed a nod. I was done.

He smiled,"Good, we have a long drive ahead of us, plus you have to find Katerina."

I turned my head backwards.

Someone opened the door.

It was Stefan and... no...

Katherine.


	5. Chapter 5

Oh my gosh.

My eyes felt like they deceived me.

Klaus smiled and stood up to go walk by Katherine and Stefan,"My my my... Stefan, how did you come across the diamond of the journey?"

Stefan smiled,"Oh, she was in the neighborhood".

Katherine rolled her eyes and clucked when she saw me,"Who changed that little thing?"

I stood up. If I was going to die, I wouldn't die alone.

I used my human speed to stand by her and wrapped my hands around her throat.

Klaus looked at me,"Little dove, what are you doing?"

I looked at him hard and my voice came out scratched,"Let me and Stefan go or I kill Katherine".

Klaus laughed,"My dear, thats not part of the bargain."

Then, unexpectedly, Stefan grabbed me of Katherine and growled,"You are so stupid."

"I may be",I choked out, "But I'm alive."

Katherine gave me dagger eyes and looked like she would lunge, but thought better of it.

"Klaus, what do we do with her?",Stefan asked smiling evily.

"Ah, Max. Lets see. Lets take her with us. She's a vampire immune to human blood."

Stefan jerked me outside the apartment and into a little red car.

Katherine was shoved in by Klaus and lucky me, she had to sit right by me.

Klaus took wheel and Stefan took shot gun.

Me, I felt like crying. I had no idea where I was going or what was going to happen.

To concentrate, I looked out the window until something was pressed into my hand.

I looked down into my hand. Rovainn.

Katherine smiled at me.

She was thinking the same thing that I was thinking.

Escape.

**Elena's point of view**

As I slipped on my jeans hard, I felt so mad and sad. I lost Jenna,Stefan, and now my sister. In fact, along the way, I lost part of me.

I knew one thing, the only reason that I lost everyone I loved was because of Damon.

I hate him. The only reason that I haven't killed him yet is because I need his help and my sister might love him.

There was a knock on my door.

I opened it thinking it would be Anna, who offered to help, but it was Damon.

"What do you want?",I asked coldly trying to shut the door on him.

"Look, I'm sorry and it wasn't my fault."

"Wasn't your fault? How can you say that?"

Damon looked around,"Look if theres anything that I can do to make it up to you, I'll do it".

I spoke stiffly, the command coming of my tongue,"After this, leave and never come back."

Damon nods,"Okay".

I sigh,"Now the hard part, how do we find them?"

Damon smiles holding up a mini remote that looked like... no.

"Is that a tracker?", I asked shocked.

"Oh yeah",he smiles.

"I stuck a tracker on Stefan's jacket, you know when he came".

I smiled.

**Max's point of view**

So, I'm stuck with rovainne in my hand until they decide to drink something.

I had a brilliant idea to get them to drink something fast.

I clutched my stomache and cried out in pain pretending to be hurt and made a small shriek.

Klaus looked behind his chair,"Little dove, what is it now?"

Stefan turned looking concerned.

"I'm hungry",I said lying.

Klaus laughed,"All ready little bird? Stefan are you hungry?"

Stefan nodded and Katherine looked at me with an understanding look.

Klaus parked the car and hoped out shuting the door.

Katherine, to my surprise hope out and said,"Klaus, I'm starving".

Klaus clapped his hands,"Looks like the whole gangs hungry. Where should we go to eat?"

Katherine and Stefan both answered the same thing,"Alley"

5 minutes later

Yeah, we ended up at an alley finding a couple of teenage girls.

Klaus smiled,"Max, you can take the brunette and Stefan you take red head and I'lll take blonde with Katherine".

I nodded and walked up to the brunette who was screaming because she was watching her friend get torn apart from Klaus.

I whispered to her,"Eat this and you'll be safe".

I handed her the rovainn which she plopped into her mouth.

"Sorry",I muttered and went for her throat.

I had to make it seem real.

I took a little of her blood so the rovainn wouldn't hurt me.

She moaned after a couple seconds.

I took my fangs out catching her as she fell.

"Klaus, do you want some?",I asked holding her up.

Klaus smiled,"The more the merrier".

He walked over and took her from me sticking his fangs in her throat.

Stefan did the same with Katherine's.

In seconds they were both doubling over in pain.

Klaus growled.

"Run!",I shouted to Katherine and we both shot of into the night.

I heard Klaus not to far behind me.

I managed to get far ahead of him, but something made me trip.

I looked at the ground which I had tripped over.

A stupid tree trunk tripped me.

I tried to stand up, but something pinned me down.

Klaus.


	6. Chapter 6

"Going somewhere, bird?", Klaus smiled.

I snarled and pushed him of using all my strength.

He laughed lunging and pushing me back down.

I struggled and he laughed whispering,"Dove, why are you trying to escape?"

"Cause I hate you",I said struggling to get out of his arms.

Then, I felt his hands reach towards my head as I screamed.

"Sorry, little one,"he smiled and cracked my neck to one side slightly so that I would pass out.

**Klaus's point of view**

I smiled as I cracked her neck. Ah. Brought back so many memories. Good to be back in the world. I picked up her limp body in my bulky arms as her brown hair hung down. Pretty, little thing. If she was human, I bet you that she would already have bite marks. Something rattled in the bushes next to me. I smiled already knowing what it was. "Ah Stefan, I see you haven't failed me." I smiled as he came out of the shrubs with a growling Katherine who had blood bleeding on her lip, which was healing, and a massively bad hair day. Stefan smiled,"It was to easy. Katherine here is way to compassionate"."Good",I smiled and we both walked to the car.

**Elena's point of view**

"Damon, slow down. Your driving way to fast!",I exclaimed angrily.

Anna perked up in the back seat,"I for one, agree."

Damon gritted his teeth and looked backed us which made me go crazier because his eyes weren't on the road.

"Do you want to rescue her or not?",he said clearly agrivated.

Vicky rolled her eyes,"You know I like fast driving. Plus it's his car and we need to get Max, so that Jerm can love me again."

Vicky chipped of some black nail polish of her nails.

Anna glared at her angrily at the last part.

Bonnie spoke up,"Damon, please slow down. I know you want to save her, but killing us all isn't going to change that".

I guess she meant him driving like way way to fast was going to kill us.

Eh. She was right.

Damon ignored us and went back to his crazy driving.

I sighed. Oh well.

Jeremy was at home with Alaric just in case someone attacked the town.

Caroline was with Tyler... uhh somewhere.

The car came to an abrupt stop.

"What the?",I asked as he parked right by a Vegas casino.

Vicky smiled,"Fun finally."

Damon glared at me coldly,"This is where they are."

**Katherine's point of view**

Mm... Why? Stupid brat Max had to trip on a tree stump. Still, she was one of the only ways that I could get out of this stupid place much less an abandoned forest. "Max, wake up!",I nudged her limp head. There was a groan.

And then she moved.

"What happened?",she muttered.

"Well, lets see you passed out, Klaus drove us to this forest which has a nice safe house for us in the back of it. And you woke up".

Max groaned,"So, let me guess, we're in the safe house?"

She looked at the white walls bland with no pictures.

I nodded,"Yep. and it's in a stupid forest and Klaus took the tracker of Stefan and threw it into a casino in Vegas which was funny except no one's going to save us now."

"What?",she asked surprised.

"God! You are stup!d, aren't you?", I said annoyed.

Max looked at the side of the room,"I know what you said."

I rolled my eyes and walked out of the room just as Klaus walked in.

Klaus looked at me surprised, but went to Max.

**Max's point of view**

I scrambled to my feet.

"What do you want?",I growled ready to put up a good fight.

Klaus laughed,"Oh little dove! I'm here to talk. A treaty and my story."

I relaxed a bit,"Treaty?"

He smiled,"Of course. What did you expect? Anyway, first comes my story."

"No, treaty first,"I said angrily.

Klaus shook his head and smiled.

"Fine",I said.

"Come on bird",he said and walked out the door.

I followed him as he walked outside into the woods.

"It all started with Katerina."

I nodded. I knew that.

He just kept going on about how he loved her and what happened.

"So then I met Elena who was strikingly similar, but then I met you and my heart dropped",he said smiling.

"Why?",I asked. "Because I could lead you to Elena?", I asked angrily.

"No, I'll show you why",Klaus smiled and the he did something unexpected.

He took my head gently in between his hands and placed his lips on mine.

It was a kiss.


End file.
